


Just Come Back

by lamestagram



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamestagram/pseuds/lamestagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria left him six and a half months ago.</p><p>And now, six and a half months later, he's finally manned up and gained the courage to call and 'fess up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was like kinda personally written bc boys so

Ashton took a deep breath. 

He hadn't talked to her, fuck, he hadn't even _seen_ her since they'd broken up _six and a half_ damn months ago.

 _You're such a coward, Ashton._ His mind taunted him. _Pick up the phone and make the call or forget about the girl._

One hand gripping tightly onto the phone, her number already dialled, knuckles turning white, he debated whether or not she should call.

"Ashton, you can fucking do this," He told himself, trying to gain the confidence. "Press the call button, no regrets."

So he did.

\-----

The dial tone seemed to go on for centuries. It rang continually, and he knew that she wasn't going to answer.

"Hello?" The other end asked.

Ashton's heart was thumping wildly in his chest, nerves building up as he heard her voice for the first time in six and a half months. "Maria, hi, sor-"

He was interrupted by a laugh, _her_ laugh. "Just kidding, I'm not available." Ashton could feel his heart falling to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. _Of course she wouldn't answer._ "Leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

The _beeeeep_ signified that he was being recorded. "Hello, Maria, it's Ashton. Uh... sorry I haven't called, I'm kind of a huge fucking baby and I didn't know if you'd want to hear from me. I'm absolutely positive that you don't want to hear from me, but that's okay because I really need to get this off my chest, whether you're ever going to listen to a voicemail from the 'douchebag boyfriend who wasn't worthy of you', and hell, Maria, I know I'm not worthy of you. But, you see, here's the thing. _I miss you,_ and I miss you _so damn much_ that it physically hurts." He took a breath, his speech already tiring him out. Fighting back tears, he struggled to continue. "Maria, I know that we met two years ago, and during those two years I realized that I _love_ you, and I need you. I'm a mess without you."

"I miss the way you'd call me a dumbass, but kiss me anyway. I miss the good morning texts that I'd send when I had to go to work early. I know that you always wake up just after ten thirty on the weekend, that's how the texts always sent just as you were waking up, as if I was saying it. God, I miss when we'd dance around the kitchen in our underwear. And I know that I really fucking suck and I have a shitty attitude. I know that you're probably doing just fine without me, you've probably got someone new now. And wow, that really hurts. You could be happy without me and I'll probably live the rest of my life as a miserable little fuckhead, impatiently waiting for the extraordinary Maria DeLarantes to jump right back into my arms and kiss me so I know that it wasn't just a silly infatuation."

Ashton laughed humorlessly. "You probably don't need me anymore. And I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry for everything I've said and done to you that broke you, that made you left. I'm so fucking stupid, Maria. I love you."

He hung up, crying but smiling. He'd gotten it off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> how stupid was it please tell me


End file.
